Dark Promise
by Dread Wolves
Summary: They were sisters once, bonded by blood, but one was called to the Light and the other to Darkness. And yet even as one ran off with the House of Wolves during the rebellion they were still sisters, no matter the vows they swore. [ Fem!Awoken x Queen / Fem!Awoken x Fallen ]
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Beware of false prophets."

* * *

Somewhere along the way smiles had been offered and warmly received only to be thrown away half heartedly.

The Titan, as glorious and proud as she was, wavered curiously beneath the Queen's gaze in a way that flowers tremble beneath a hurricane. It was embarrassing and honestly foolish but when it came to love it made the strong woman weak. Unlike punching things to make it go away love and matters of selfishness and over indulgence were not her forte. "It's only a passing fancy," Madrigal would say to herself in a curt tone when she had sworn herself to be alone. "You'll be over it within days so ignore it."

But no, Madrigal couldn't ignore it.

She hated herself for it but hated her sister more for thinking that Riga's own weakness was an acceptable justification for also being churned beneath love's whims. Or any whims truthfully. Mirala may not have heeded the Traveler's call as Madrigal had but they both had their duties. Mirala to her Queen as royal guard and herself to the Light. Sometimes they would talk when they hadn't been fighting and they would discuss prickly matters through furled brows and dark grimaces. "I love him," Mirala would say when they brought _him_ up. "I love him and he loves me. Can't that be enough for you or are you the only one allowed faults?"

They were sisters, they had rivalries to uphold, but when pissing matches went too far it was always Madrigal who was painted the bad guy because Mirala couldn't control herself. And when Prince Uldren came and magically "wooed" Mirala with no more than a passing glance it was Riga who had to be the adult about it. And, as expected, Mira retorted with some aspect of Madrigal's unrequited love for a Queen who would receive the Guardian with nothing more than coldness as hypocrisy. "It's different for me," Madrigal would say with clenched fists. "I know my love will never be anything, I don't act upon it. But you, you're too childish to realize that and do whatever it takes to make stupidity real."

Then they'd stare at one another for a very long and somber time. Somewhere out in the darkness creatures of shadow plotted to steal the light as two sister's fought over silly, selfish matters of the heart. Sometimes it was easy to forget that there were much bigger problems ebbing out upon a tide of bad luck. It was almost quaint to think about.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, sister," Mirala would say before turning her back to walk away. "You should return to what you're better at and punch your problems away."

Then through the frustration of not being able to get through to her only kin Madrigal would loosen her hands and stare out into the vast ocean of space. Reef-born or not it was obvious when she had overstayed her welcomed and decided to leave. Escorted by two other Awoken guards Riga had returned to her ship in order to sail back to her home for another long while. Family reunions, they always left a bitter taste upon her tongue.

She'd return of course, all Guardians would come to the cradle of the Awoken because her Queen would be betrayed by creatures of darkness who once served her. Except that wasn't the reason the Titan would return, not exactly really.

She'd return because her sister, with all of her whims and pointless follies, would have run off with those traitorous bastards. And like the good elder sister she was she'd search the vast and endless shores of space to get her back. Then demand reasons for such stupid actions because that's what sisters do. They act like the authority after it was clear their flock hadn't been harmed.

"There is no greater strength than love," their mother had told them once when both girls were young. "And there is no greater love than my love for you."

And of course, Madrigal had loved her sister and always would.


	2. I

**I. MADRIGAL**

"She came in upon a storm and a sea of stars."

* * *

" _Promise you won't forget about me,_ " there was a soft voice humming distantly against the whir of the ship, it was sad to hear against the mechanical drone. " _promise me that you won't forget._ "

Beneath closed lids eyes stirred with the running images of a dream. They were hazy, a blur that brought the smell of rust, and as the Titaness chased after flickering memories her heart raced. Her blood heated up the walls of her flesh and her breathing became heavier, deeper. Sometimes these thoughts would come to her in a way that forgotten specters would come to an old haunt to revisit past pains. The chill was ever-present and it made for a deep ache in both her heart and soul. That way they could never be forgotten, never be let go of, to be forevermore until the end of time.

To Madrigal these images _would_ be forever, even if sometimes her memory began to fail her. Lately the lovely thing of soft blue was beginning to forget certain things that left her reeling for particular places or people that she couldn't remember wanting in the first place. She had indulged her worries to none but had learned of such things occurring to other Guardians from her passings at the tower. It was peculiar that there was no recollection of the speaker but the words were crystal clear.

"Sometimes when your Light weakens you begin to lose yourself to the Darkness that once held you." It was a crystal clear day that day, the sun was bright and it reflected the light with a golden warmth. "It's what keeps us as Guardians. It's a forever thing otherwise everyone would choose to freely walk away if they have been given multiple chances to live."

All Guardians have died at least once and it is the somber truth that connects them all. It was a disheartening thing to some but at the same time it made others strong. They were like the fire birds of legend, they die and are reborn in the Light of their Traveler. To know death and the darkness it beholds, to know what exactly it is that they are keeping at bay and to strive to put an end to it, that's what truly made them Guardians. And though Riga knew very well of this truth she couldn't help but to stray from her calling more frequently than she had cared to admit resulting in some negative neurological effects. Riga, as much as she hated to acknowledge it, followed her heart a little too often.

Suddenly the Titan's eyes opened and she stared into the vastness of space from her chair in the cockpit of her ship. There was a flicker of pure starlight as the pretty creature's eyes moved to the side, the soft ringing of the voice fading with the dream as she caught sight of her Ghost.

"We are reaching the Reef! Hopefully you slept well, my Guardian?" her Little Light mused from off to the side as she had suddenly fully appeared before the Titan. The Ghost was programmed to be happy, helpful, to keep much of the silence at bay when they had been off fighting the good fight. Her Little Light bobbed around the Titan's head in a way that a young child gets excited over being acknowledged and useful. Madrigal smiled with a deep furrow of her brow though, pleased but unwilling to show it. Instead her Ghost bobbed once more to acknowledge her keeper.

"Ghost, play memory sixty-five, please." Riga had said softly while taking control of the ship as her companion complied happily to her Guardian's request.

"Playing memory sixty-five!" As the ship drifted toward the endless sea of purple that was the Reef, Madrigal stared into the heliotrope void grimly. Her Ghost floated and skittered from the woman's sight as noises began to emanate from the curious little thing like one of the old music machines that were all the rage during the Golden Age. " _Sometimes I don't understand why she does what she does,_ " the voice murmured from all around her with a bittersweet mechanical buzz. " _Does she not realize that I'm risking everything to make sure that she's ok?_ "

As the ship glided through the riptide of broken and long forgotten vessels Madrigal closed her eyes for but a moment to make her memory live once more. With the drone of the voice the sweet smell of wild daisies roared into her mind while her heart pounded to the thought of an accompanying rainstorm. Memory sixty-five was one of the woman's most fond in spite of the pretense of underlying sadness. It was a good day that day, one of her best to date, and she would always recall it hastily before running head first into danger. One last good thought before something potentially terrible, of course. It's how the Titan made sure she remembered what she was fighting for.

" _I guess ultimately I will always care about her even if I don't know why I do anymore. But... that's how it is to be, I suppose._ " Then just like that it ended and the creature born of pure starlight reopened her eyes to the sight of the large docking bay. With the recent uprising of the Fallen her Queen had ordered all of the visiting Guardians to report to a woman named Petra at the Vestian Outpost. Most of the Reef-born awoken were cautious if not critical to the light-bearers as if they were something harmful or dangerous. They acted hostile and at best most Guardians were to be dealt with with extreme mistrust. For creatures that had lingered so close to the edge of darkness it would have been something to assume that they were most welcome to the light but like all things that fester in shadow, they refused to stay with the Traveler's keepers for long. Instead they stuffed them in one area to make sure that they knew their place regardless of all efforts in proposed help.

The little Ghost had phased Madrigal onto the steel surface of the outpost then, her boots meeting the rough floor with a hard fall after a soft pause. The smell in the air reminded her of something fetid that had been thrown into a steel grave to rot further. It was old, melancholic almost, and from the dreary haze of purple it made Riga a little on edge. Sometimes the creature of soft violet would forget of her inner-light and even at times completely disregard it but in instances where she was to be thrown at the mercy of the darkness, well, it was a quick reminder of what grace she needed in her life to function properly. It was very unsettling to say in the least especially considering her last visit wasn't that long ago.

Still the Titan shook off the trembling sensation that wracked her soul and set herself to work. It was time to find out what exactly the Wolves had done and to see if her sister was all right considering the recent uprising was a bloody matter. To the left the Titan had spotted a curious but lovely woman who was seeing to a few others at hand and it was in this instant that the Titan knew where to go. Quickly with a proud step she walked, challenged by only a few stares that had eagerly been disregarded. Most didn't wish to tumble with a creature who harbored a perpetual scowl like a vulture that anxiously awaited the death of it's prey. Madrigal was very solemn to put it lightly and made a mountain look gifted in the art of expression.

Yet as Madrigal neared the pretty thing it became obvious that this woman dressed in the Queen's guard uniform was missing an eye yet chipper in a way that made Riga slightly cautious. There were only few things that made the Titan second-guess herself and generally that was pretty, lovely women and empty guns. Both were quick ways to death and most of the time Madrigal strove to steer clear of such things. Unfortunately as both a Guardian and living thing with desires, it was hard to. Especially when they looked this good and you'd want to go to battle for them in a heartbeat. But then they met eyes and Riga knew her time was up.

"Guardian!" as the first word slipped through pretty lips, Madrigal stood to attention and nodded her head confidently in an acknowledging way toward the woman who Madrigal assumed to be Petra. There was a glint in the creature's singular eye that made the Titaness curious but questionable. She had seen looks like this before and she knew she'd gotten herself into a world of trouble. It was only ever more apparent from the smile that lingered upon the guard's lips.

"I assume that you are Petra Venj?" Madrigal asked then before too much time slipped by.

"The one and only!" the woman replied with an even larger grin. "And is it safe to assume that you are here to hunt Wolves?"

Softly Madrigal hesitated with the sudden thought of her sister. She wouldn't have been here if it weren't for Mira's need to whimsically follow whatever it is that suddenly popped up. There was a grimace that followed after the pause, it made Petra study her further. "Actually, I've come to make sure someone is still here." Riga replied then. "Do you know of Mirala Valdis?"

It was Petra's time to pause then followed by a look that twisted Madrigal's insides up. Looks like these were never good and if by chance Mirala had been dead...

"I'm sorry, but have you not been told?" Petra began then which solidified the Titan's aching stomach. "There had been reports of her running off with the Wolves when they had fled. The Queen was displeased to hear of such things as there were quite a number who did. There's a bounty on Mirala now, Prince Uldren had placed it upon her himself."

The words made Madrigal clench her fists as she stared Petra in the eye.

Now, where Madrigal would have fallen to pieces over this it became evident that the Titan was fuming. Her sister, her own little sister, ran off with the House of Wolves? Madrigal didn't wish to believe it, couldn't really, but even as doubt rapped against the walls of her heart the Titan couldn't help but to think of how typical this was of Mirala. Riga would have rather heard of her death than this but even then it wouldn't have been different. This same feeling would have lingered and this same feeling would have been there. It made her angry all the same and now she wanted nothing more than to find answers.

"What do you mean she ran off with the Wolves? Wouldn't they have killed her, not let her join in their ranks?" The Titan asked causing a most curious look from the pretty Awoken. There were others that had lingered off to the side, both Guardian and Awoken alike, and as Riga raised her voice it gained them onlookers.

"Prince Uldren said he had seen her speaking to them before the uprising, he said that she was bargaining with them. She had always been a Wolf sympathizer to begin with, I had seen so myself while in Court. Whether or not the Wolves let her join, well, she's with them now and it calls for all the same justice for slain sisters."

Hearing the words made Madrigal even more furious. Her sister had been branded a traitor for a trait that had always gotten her into trouble; kindness. And though Madrigal would have eagerly enjoyed setting the records straight now was not the right time nor place. Instead she quickly sought to righting this wrong as quick as possible by going to the root of the problem.

"Where are the Wolves now?" Madrigal had asked curtly which provoked the Awoken woman to turn to a little hologram map.

"They were last spotted heading for Venus. They are looking for something there and I'd suggest for you to go quickly if you wish to collect the bounty. There are many who wish to reap the Queen's riches in exchange for blood. And the bounty upon your sister is high, considering." Again, Madrigal politely ignored the woman and instead turned away to fix all of this. Her hands began to grow sweaty from all the clenching that had ensued from the conversation and Riga was eager to head away from this cesspool that had been her home once. She hated the Reef and would die hating the Reef.

It was time to go get her sister back and to make sure this wouldn't happen again.

Then she'd kill the Prince regardless of her love for the Queen and that was a promise.


	3. II

**II. MIRALA**

"Long live the King!"

* * *

Knots tied within satin scarves, tenderly but tensely so. There was a warm feeling kissed away by coldness followed closely by a dark void, heavy and unimaginable. The knots would never been unbound, never be set free. Cold banging, followed in a careful rhythm, it stretched the knot tightly.

Then there was consciousness.

Her eye was sore, she could feel the cruel bruise and taste a lingering bitterness with each careful waking slur. Mirala could already tell that she was in for more than she could handle and it hurt worse than the black eye. Her memory was fuzzy but the smell of burning flesh made her heart hurt with forced recollections. There was pain, lots of it bottled with terror, and whatever wasn't pieces of sadness had been filled with fear. The images floating around her head were choppy so in the end it was futile trying to recall something that wouldn't come. All the Awoken girl knew was that where she was now and where she had been before were different. They didn't feel the same, not entirely.

Wherever Mirala was now had been quiet and made the terrified voices pound against the headache with a terrible ferocity. Banging and hammering, banging again against the walls of her mind rhythmically. Everything was sore and the ex-royal guard felt worse laying against the cold steel floor than imagined. There was a hum to the area that worsened the feeling of sadness. Sadness that made her angry in a way.

Carefully the Awoken creature opened her silvery eyes and stared into the void, pale but beautifully so from within the darkness. There were noises somewhere and though it was dark the lovely creature could tell that she was in a small room. It was difficult to try and recall but somewhere along the way in the midst of the chaos something had knocked her unconscious. She remembered that indefinitely as not only had it been a shock to the system it was followed by hazy images of her Prince. It made the feeling of the knot tighten when she recalled it, it brought bitter ashes to her tongue and made her insides twist up angrily. The Prince of Crows had something to do with everything and it was obvious, she knew it.

But then there was a banging somewhere which in the end had pulled her from her thoughts. Bright eyes looked upward, plump lips in a hard line, somewhere something was calling out to the ex-guard. It was confusing but needed to be solved.

So with a sore but careful push forward the creature of soft indigo rose from her place upon the floor to investigate. Her mouth was dry and bits of blood lingered at the corner of her mouth. The dust bit at her and she bit back with a light cough, hoarse and sharp. Somewhere along the walls of her room something was banging in a way that had definitely called out to her. Maybe if she could locate if she could answer, it was clear something was trying to get her to. Carefully with an ear to the wall the Awoken located the sound and vaguely wondered where she had been. Thoughts of the Fallen and Queen Mara came to her then. Something with the Fallen...

But then the banging came!

Softly Mirala brought her fist to the wall and laid siege to her side. Softly at first, and then harder, in simple strokes that followed a pattern. She paused for a moment and rested her aching head upon the steel and thought for a moment. Somewhere along the way it brought images of an Awoken man to her, beautiful and dark haired as he smiled. Mira hadn't thought about him for a very long time, refused to really. Every time Madrigal would come to visit the Titan would always bring thoughts of him. Mira's throat hurt with the thought of the man and he twisted the knot with careful hands.

Maric, his name was Maric, and he would always smile even when there was nothing to smile about. He would even grin wild and stupid at Riga even when there was that look in her eyes. Maric would give Mira hope whenever there was no hope to be had.

Vaguely the lovely thing thought of the man and she stopped banging the cold wall, something was different in the air.

And then there was a sharp light that burned the silver eyes as a door slid open. It was off to the left and with the cold light it had occurred to Mirala that she was communicating with another room. Whoever was in there became silent and as the Awoken turned with a hand above her eyes she squinted into the pale light. There were noises that had flooded in, sounds of an enemy all too familiar, and as she vaguely realized where she had been silhouettes of tall beasts made Mira feel small. There were eyes void of any light as they had glowed, there were two bodies that rocked with shaking grace. Then as she registered her location her own body grew weaker.

"The Wolves," Mirala whispered as they spilled into the room with outstretched arms. "I am a prisoner of the Wolves?"

The two sets of arms that hadn't been wielding a weapon had seized the Awoken woman and though they were slender they held much strength. She was aching and as they dragged her across the smooth floor without struggle her body trembled from the bruises. There were vague memories that came back, especially as the two guards chattered with guttural slurs, and as they pulled her one way it became clear that the noise on the other side of her cell was yet another prisoner. And though it wasn't clear as to how Mira became their captive it was obvious that it became just so during the uprising. Whenever the uprising had been for that matter, she couldn't recall when that had been. Time had slipped by without too much care.

Regardless of how long of a time span that was Mirala hadn't struggled against her guards but instead complied as they brought her somewhere. The worst thing a prisoner could do was struggle, that resulted in premature death. But then noises from behind caused her attention to drift, curious as to what was happening. There were others who were also being dragged somewhere and with the yelling of curse words Mirala felt a new knot grow in the pit of her stomach. From what she could see it was another Awoken, beautiful with soft blond hair, and he pushed and pulled at his guards who in return hissed at him. The ex-guard had never seen him before but knew this wouldn't be the last time. Mira could almost count on that as they were lead along the path to fate.

Along the corridors of their journey there were many Fallen that had gathered. They bore the colors of the Wolves as she had expected and though Mira had been used to them in court they felt foreign somehow. They were different, feral perhaps to say, and as they passed some a few oh so bold lunged outward in a way that animals do so to show strength. Mirala merely stared however for she didn't feel threatened by their acts as some of the others towing behind her had.

But it became obvious they were getting close to their destination however as more Fallen had begun to show up. One large door later and they were there. There were many together, dreg, vandal, captain, everything in between, all in one place. They were all surrounding their Kell who was accompanied by yet another just as large as he. They all stared and there was something about this that made Mirala ready herself for the worst. Then the large mass separated in a way that had allowed for the prisoners to stay safely while in this large presence. Then it hit the Awoken woman, she had seen this before while in court, they were going to be judged in worth before the King himself.

There weren't that many prisoners in truth. Six all together with two men and four women who were all of Awoken descent. Many wore guard uniforms but some were dressed as commoners. They weren't bound, instead they were toyed with the notion of being allowed to fight their way out. Perhaps the creatures wanted that? Maybe the Fallen wanted the amusement of some prisoner who thought they could break out just like that? Mirala looked to her companions and noted that three were terrified, two furious, and though they were at the feet of their captors upon bent knees they all held themselves defiantly. Curiously she looked to the Kell and found herself unsure of his emotions.

"Awoken scum, cower before the Kell of Kell's with awe," Mira heard then which had caused all of their attention, captor and prisoner alike, to be placed upon the tall Fallen at the King's side. "you have been summoned to have your fate decided. Will you bend the knee or die?"

There was silence that swiftly ensued as the prisoners registered a talking Fallen and the fact he had offered service or death. Mirala stared curiously, her black eye aching, and with much awe the girl wondered what the other's had thought. There were growls from the crowd that suggested the Fallen wished for death yet still she couldn't quite place the Kell's thoughts. The King himself uttered a low tone that his speaker noted. Mirala wished to know herself but alas would be ignorant to it any way.

"We'd rather die than bow to Fallen!" one of the female's had said then as she rose to meet their captor's eye. The crowds roared with delight then and as she defied them another one of their sister's rose to the challenge as well. Mirala kept low however, for now was not her time to speak.

"Then so be it." the Speaker responded as he gave a nod to their guards. The two who stood turned just in time to watch as blades plunged through their stomachs from behind and with a quick turn herself Mirala moved just in time to miss her own untimely demise. Quickly she fell forward, back upon the cold ground, and from the floor she stared upward at one of her warden's as he went to lower the sword in her abdomen.

"Wait!" Mira had said from upon her back which made for a sudden silence. "Perhaps not all of us wish for death!"

Between the pounding of her head and heart Mirala couldn't help but to feel dizzy. Only once had the girl been that close to death and she vowed that there would only be that one time. Death was a funny thing, it made one realize how precious life was.

"Then speak before death is the only option." The Speaker responded which resulted in Mirala looking toward the large creature from a strange angle. He was a curious thing to view upside down but it didn't matter truthfully, if she failed to convince him then it wouldn't matter how she viewed him at all. There was a pause and many eyes were upon her.

"My sister's were foolish but not all of us are. I understand bending the knee was an option?" Mira asked then. There was a quick thought to when she first became a guard, the ceremony that took place when she vowed herself to her Queen. Yet that time Riga had been proud of Mira's accomplishments and though she wasn't here now Mirala could already hear the disappointment in her sister's tone. Suddenly instead of fear Mira became spiteful, angry even. Her heart pace lowered with further thoughts of such an awful creature to call kin. "I'd much rather be of use to such a radiant leader than dead," the ex-guard said while turning around upon her stomach, her eyes now looking toward the large beast seated in his throne. "I would do anything to serve such a noble lord, even kill for him."

"You traitorous bitch!" Mirala heard from the side but she ignored it. Instead the creature and herself held eye contact as the thought lingered. There was a flicker in the King's eyes that made her hold onto hope.

Then a sound of low guttering came from the Kell that had been returned with a sound of caution from his speaker. The two large Fallen muttered to one another for a moment and though it seemed like ages it had been like watching hungry beasts fight for a kill. The other Awoken watched her in return, they were waiting for the moment in which they could end her themselves.

Then as the words between high Lords came to an end it had been finished with a loud growl from the King. It was obvious who had last say in the matter which didn't bode well. Pride wounded, the Speaker turned from his Kell to look down upon the hopeful girl with a new tone. Feelings swirled and Mirala felt her head spin slightly.

"My Kell is amused by your words, Awoken, he wishes for you to prove yourself before he decides whether or not to let you live."

The creature shook his hand toward the one who nearly killed her and before Mirala had known it a weapon had been dropped at her feet. Softly with a careful curl the girl turned around with out stretched hands and softly grasped at the large thing, the feeling foreign within her palms. The sword was heavy as the girl stood upward with it and as her pale eyes looked toward the two a new set of orders followed from the beast. Once more their guard's listened and yet this time they moved to the crowd leaving the four Awoken in the ring alone, the bodies of the two women having bled out during the time of talking. The three others alive had been given no weapons of their own, everything was painfully obvious, and Mira watched the blond man carefully as this became apparent.

"The Kell of Kell will accept only one servant," The Speaker mused with a delighted tone. "execute or be executed."

Mirala looked downward to her hands as images of Maric came to her. The feeling of twisting knots made her heart hurt as the recollections of stormy images paid her homage once more. Once she had been told that humanity was a savage thing and when reduced down to it anyone would do anything to survive. Had this been her moment, or was it yet to come? Maric smiled at her and Riga frowned. They were always like that, especially Riga. There were never any smiles and Mirala hated feeling like the heavy burden.

As the crowd rallied with shrill noises of guttural savagery and the three left in the ring pleaded or cursed at her, Mira struggled with the thought of her Prince then. In her memories he had frowned at her too, most people had truthfully, and with that realization Mirala found herself struggling with the notion of this. There was never a place in this world for her and it all became clear as she noted it within the blond's eyes. There was a moment of stillness as it dawned upon her.

"Do it you stupid bitch." he said to her and with a painful sting Mirala once again thought of her sister but this time saying his words. She could never please anyone, no one was ever happy with her actions. It angered her that no matter how hard she had tried everyone blamed her and didn't even think it through fully. Only one had lived and had accepted her and he was gone. Still Mirala looked the blond in the eye as he continued. "Do it and see how far that gets you! You selfish bitc-"

Before he could finish his words Mirala shoved the sword so far through his stomach that the edges of her fists met the tender flesh. Instead of surprise he glared at her, golden eyes spiteful, and though she had been akin to cruel words to just her sister she felt that it didn't matter now especially given the situation. "Don't look so mad," she muttered softly to him. "It's not selfish to want to survive. It's survival of the fittest and obviously you weren't fit enough."

Without a care she ripped the sword from him and he crumpled to the floor. Her eyes looked toward the other two who returned her eye with much horror. They couldn't believe what they had seen, begged for some sort of way to be let out of this entire ordeal. But instead she ignored them, plunged the steel into their blue flesh as well and let them bleed to death upon the floor before her new king. Vaguely she wondered which had provided her with the banging that had woken her up, which had reached outward only to be shot down by her. Mirala looked toward the Kell as she bent the knee before him upon the pools of her kin's blood.

"I hope to serve you loyally," the Awoken said as she met his eyes with a new look of carefully placed hope. "and I hope not to disappoint you."

Then softly the girl looked toward the Speaker and he watched her, all eyes studying each other. Skolas made a noise of satisfaction but the two kept on with their eyes interlocking, the feeling of tied knots slowly unravelling. Maybe she'd finally found herself a home, a real home.


End file.
